


Just A Moment

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't watch kids every minute of the day but that doesn't stop Danny feeling guilty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just A Moment  
> Characters: Danny Quinn and OC kids (David and Carrie)  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: You can't watch kids every minute of the day but that doesn't stop Danny feeling guilty  
> Notes: Written for Primeval100 where the prompt was Playing With Fire  
> Warning: Implied character death  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

As the father of two under fives, Danny knows that silence can be suspicious. Putting the casserole he prepared earlier in the oven, he goes back into the living room to check on the kids.

David is leaning over the fireguard and Danny grabs him quickly. "That's really dangerous. You could burn yourself."

"Carrie's cold, daddy."

Danny looks at his daughter who's lying on the couch with her Dora duvet tucked round her. She's not been well but David could have been seriously hurt, he thinks guiltily. A moment's all it takes, a moment is why he's raising them alone.


End file.
